


yogurt

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Setting, but also the sun, nomin but if you blink youll miss it, suggested dotae if you really want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Office jobs aren't particularly interesting, but Donghyuck finds ways to entertain himself whether its trading gossip with Kim Yerim at the water cooler or playing paper football with Jungwoo in the storage closet or playing lighthearted pranks on his boss, Doyoung, but sending the cute loveable Mark Lee from marketing mildly threatening emails about a stolen yogurt is probably the most fun he's had in a while.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: anonymous





	yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in may/june when they were making those office videos. If you cant tell I've never had an office job so a lot of this might not be totally accurate. It was in my drafts and pretty much done so i just thought... fuck it why not edit and then post it.

“Okay, Donghyuck. I’m heading out” Donghyuck looked up to his co-worker, Jungwoo and smiled waving him off.

It was about 10 pm and Donghyuck’s shift ended almost 2 hours ago, but he was behind in paperwork and opted to stay at the office to get it done. By this point the office is nearly empty save for a few stray lit offices and a few janitors. 

Donghyuck works in the HR department of a highly successful tech company. It’s a lot of hours, but the pay is good. In addition, Donghyuck is one of those people that likes to stay busy. Of course, he’d rather stay busy by going out drinking with Jaemin or by going on dates, but he actually quite likes his job.

Most of his co-workers are tolerable at worst, save for his boss, Doyoung, who is always on his ass. And, Donghyuck lives for office drama. He is a regular at the water cooler where he gossips with Kim Yerim about how the head manager of the sales department is screwing one of the company’s biggest investors wife. Of course, as an HR representative he has a hard time getting tea from most people, but Donghyuck finds a way almost always, and if it’s something deeply troubling he will notify his boss, because, well… it his job. 

Donghyuck only has one more form to fill out before he can finally retire back to his apartment and watch the newest episode of The Bachelor. Donghyuck loves crappy reality television. He’d say it’s his guilty pleasure, but he has zero guilt and will rant and rave about it to anyone who is willing to listen.

Just as Donghyuck fills in the last piece of information he hears some raising voices. And being the drama-loving gay he is, he wastes no time in grabbing his stuff exiting his cubicle and sneaking over the break room where there are a couple people having a spirted conversation.

“This is a huge deal. We could lose one of our biggest investors” A Karen-type woman seethes to the younger employee. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He was hoping for something fun; he doesn’t care about any work-related problems. But just as he was about to go grab his stuff from his cubicle, he hears something that catches his attention.

“Okay I need you to email Jung Jaehyun, Nakamoto Yuta, and Mark Lee and tell them we have an emergency meeting tomorrow and that they NEED to be here okay” The Karen raises her voice even more.

Donghyuck isn’t totally ashamed to admit he might have a tiny crush on Mark from Marketing. Donghyuck gets an excellent view of Marks posterior every time the young man gets up to go get water. And it is a magnificent rear-end. However, the two haven’t properly interacted as they are in two different departments that don’t have much interception. When Donghyuck wants someone at a bar or in a coffee shop or anything along those lines, he will shamelessly go and flirt with them, and just shrug off any rejection, but getting rejected by someone in his office... No. Donghyuck was not going to take that chance, he has too much pride for that.

“I don’t have their emails” The younger employee mumbles. 

This makes the Karen grumbles and takes out her phone before she starts reading off the emails. Donghyuck scrambles to get his phone out and takes note of Marks email. 

He doesn’t know why he does it exactly, but he assures himself ‘this is not creepy’ and as a HR employee he would know. It’s better to have it and not use than to want it and not have it. And, Donghyuck wants it. 

Donghyuck finally returns back to his cubicle and grabs his stuff before exiting the building. During his walk to the bus stop he could help but smile at the new contact in his phone.

Mark Lee from Marketing <333

Email: Lee.Minhyung@techfirm.com

~One Month Later~

Donghyuck quickly forgot about the email address. Sure, he has a crush on Mark and did something mildly invasive in hopes of contacting him. But Mark isn’t all he thinks about. He has a life and doesn’t spend every moment thinking of a way to win the older man’s heart. He has responsibilities. 

“OH! Fuck. Are you fucking kidding me? That’s bullshit… I’m reporting you” Donghyuck yells intro his mic as he plays Fortnite. Call Donghyuck a 13-year-old all you want, but it’s a fun game. 

“Screw you, Old-man” The young kid that he got randomly paired with for duos sounds back.

“I’m not old. I’m 26” Donghyuck is appalled that this child had the nerve to call him old-man.

“Dude, You’re older than my grand-pa”

“I’m certain that’s not true-“ Donghyuck gets interrupted by his cellphone ringing. It’s Renjun.

“-Anyways. I have to go you little rat. I hope you lose every game without me” Donghyuck grumbles before exiting the game.

“Hello” He says to Renjun.

“Hey Hyuck. You busy tonight?” Donghyuck looks to his computer longingly considering just spending the night listening to Twice and playing Minecraft. Nothing speaks to his soul more than listening to Jihyo’s heavenly vocals as he slays creepers.

“Ummm…”

“Come on. Please. I agreed to go drinking with Jaemin, but he invited Jeno. I cannot go the whole evening third wheeling them” 

“Why not invite Xuxi?” Hyuck questions. Renjun lets out a deafening sigh.

“Were not at a point in our relationship yet where I can introduce him to the wonder twins. I have to make sure he’s absolutely infatuated with me before he sees that part of my life” Hyuck laughs.

“I don’t know, Jun, I have work in the morning…” 

“Please. Drinks are on me” That’s how Donghyuck knows he’s truly desperate.

“Okay fine, but I’m not going to stay out to late”

After sighing in relief Renjun tells Donghyuck where to meet them and when. Donghyuck then decides he should probably shower before leaving the house.

“Hyuck over here” Donghyuck hears Jeno call out from a booth in the bar they’re at. Donghyuck is the last one to arrive and Renjun looks miserable.

Donghyuck slides in next to Renjun.

“Hey, Guys. How are you doing?” He questions the group.

“Pretty Good” Jaemin says nodding. His and Jeno’s hands sit on the table intertwined. 

The four boys had been friends since high school. And Jeno and Jaemin have been harbouring feeling for each other since they were all 16. They were basically married. The have lived together since their sophomore year of college, but they only confessed their feeling to each other a few months prior.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen you” Jeno complains.

“Well you know how it is this time of year” Donghyuck complains. The guys all nod, but only Jaemin also works an office job. Jeno is a personal trainer, and Renjun is an art teacher. But they pretend to understand his struggle because that’s what friends do.

They spend the rest of the evening chatting and telling stories. The four of them aren’t able to hang out much these days so it’s nice to catch up.

“The other week someone was trying to email some Jimin guy, but they got the email wrong and started emailing me instead. And I was like, ‘I’m not the guy you’re looking for I work in advertising’ and she was getting so angry over email so finally I went and found the damn guy myself, but it was an experience” Jaemin was telling stories from his work place.

It was nice hearing about things people do that they should'nt and not be ethically obligated to bring it to his boss. 

“Wow. My emails with my coworkers are either down-right unprofessional, or passive aggressive” Donghyuck shared.

Usually when it comes to Jungwoo or YangYang they’ll attach memes to an email asking for input on a work-related issue. Whereas, when Donghyuck emails Doyoung he’ll use ‘To whom it may concern’ even though he knows well who the recipient is and will sign off his emails either with ‘Sent from my iPhone’ (Even when he’s not sending it from his phone).

Doyoung hates it.

“Sometimes I just want to make a fake email and just fuck with them. Honestly, I probably would if I knew email of people I didn’t directly work with” Jaemin laughs. Renjun immediately went into a spiel about how that’s stupid and could get him fired. Whereas Donghyuck made a plan.

“I’m so bored” Donghyuck complained resting his head on Jungwoo’s lap. It’s been 3 days since Donghyuck hung out with the boys and they have been three of the slowest days he’s ever experienced since he started working at the company.

Jungwoo just chuckled in response. Since things had been so slow lately Doyoung sent the two of them to the storage room to organize files. They weren’t exactly the most productive duo in the HR department, but Donghyuck is certain that it was part of Doyoung’s reasoning, that if he sent someone who’d actually finish quickly he wouldn’t be able to get rid of them for very long. 

After almost 40 minutes of sorting through files they soon began playing paper football. The score was 38-27 for Jungwoo when someone came in the room. Jungwoo and Donghyuck quickly get up to hide the fact that they weren’t doing work but Jungwoo ended up tripping into Donghyuck and they both fell the floor. Jungwoo taking the brunt of the fall.

After impact, Donghyuck held his breath as he waited for Doyoung to start yelling, but instead he heard a timid voice.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to startle anyone. I didn’t think anyone would be in here” Donghyuck and Jungwoo sat up to see the intruder, and it was no other than Mark Lee from Marketing. 

“Oh, it’s fine we just panic caused we thought you were our boss” Jungwoo smiled. Mark just nodded back awkwardly. 

The three sat in quiet for nearly two minutes before Jungwoo finally broke the silence.

“So… Did you need something?” Mark got shocked out of his trance (He looked really cute) before blushing.

“Uh- No. I- This room is usually empty and sometimes I just come here to… get away from… everyone” He trailed off scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile fondly. 

“We were playing Paper Football if you want in for a couple rounds” Donghyuck speaks for the first time. This catches Jungwoo off guard, but he’s not displeased with the suggestion. Mark looks at Donghyuck and for the first time ever the two maintain eye contact. Mark takes a second to answer.

“I appreciate the offer… Really. But, I shouldn’t. I should get back to work” He mumbles before leaving redder then before. 

“What was that?” Jungwoo asks. Seemingly amused.

“What was what?” Donghyuck knows what. Jungwoo knows that so he just shakes his head before getting into position to finish their game.

After the first encounter, Donghyuck and Mark seem to catch each other’s eye a lot more often now. They even offer each other small smiles once in a while. 

And, with the office being more boring than ever Donghyuck has been seriously considering making a fake email and messing with Jungwoo, YangYang, and Doyoung, but he knows they’d know it was him in an instant. I mean if you get a email that is almost certainly not real you’ll probably be able to make the connection that the guy who brought weed brownies on Christmas for the HR department is probably the one doing it. So, Jungwoo and YangYang would just ignore it and Doyoung would just give him shit, so it doesn’t offer a lot of entertainment. 

Of course, there is a person who isn’t aware of Donghyuck’s playful nature whose email he has and has been dying to use. Quite frankly it takes almost all of Donghyuck’s self-control not to just email Mark “Hey your hot. Want to bang one out in the bathroom?” but these days his self-control has been diminishing to less and less. 

Finally, Donghyuck opens up Gmail to make a new account. And he maybe has way too much fun with it, even picking a stock image to set as the profile picture. Then Donghyuck is looking at the compose box and inspiration hits.

**To: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**   
**From: CarolFromAccounting@Gmail.com**

**Subject: MY FUCKING YOGURT**

**MARK DID YOU EAT MY FUCKING YOGURT?**

**I KNOW YOU ATE MY YOGURT, MARK! AND LET ME TELL YOU. I AM ON A FLIGHT RIGHT NOW HEADING TO CORPORATE HEADQUARTERS AND IM GOING TO COMPLAIN DIRECTLY TO THE CEO ABOUT YOU EATING MY GODDAMN YOGURT.**

**YOU THINK I DON’T NOTICE YOU WALKING AROUND ALL SMUG AFTER STEALING FOOD. FOUR OF OUR COWORKERS RATTED YOU OUT BECAUSE THEY SAW YOU EATING MY YOGURT. YOU ARE A GODDAMN MONSTER AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS MARK LEE FROM MARKETING. YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO GET A JOB ANYWHERE AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU, YOU SKANK.**

**Warmly,**

**Carol from Accounting**

**Sent from my iPhone**

Donghyuck snickers as he hits send. Feeling deeply proud of his work. He reads over the email 3 more time laughing more to himself each time. 

Donghyuck can’t help but keep an eye on Mark for the next couple hours who seems to be steadily working on his computer. Donghyuck nearly loses his composure as he hears a gasp from the boy and watches as he opens an email. 

There’s no way to no for sure if its Donghyuck’s email but judging by the Marks horrified expression. Donghyuck is pretty confident it is.   
Mark just sits at his desk with the email open in shock for like 10 minutes. Donghyuck could tell he wasn’t getting any work done based on the fact that his hand has just been hanging at his sides.

Finally, Donghyuck gets a reply. 

**To: CarolFromAccounting@Gmail.com**   
**From: Mark.lee@Techfirm.com**

**Subject: Re: MY FUCKING YOGURT**

**Dear, Carol**

**I’m afraid I’m not familiar with you. And, I have no recollection of eating your yogurt. I bring a lunch every day and some days this may include a yogurt but that is a yogurt I bought. I never steal food from anyone at the office.**

**Let me know if I can be of any help to you. I suggest not bringing this to the CEO. Maybe instead we can about this over lunch. My treat.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mark Lee**

  
Donghyuck was impressed by Marks reply. Perhaps he’d assume that the man wasn’t even phased by the email if he hadn’t seen his reaction in person which was anything but composed.

  
**To: Mark.lee@Techfirm.com**   
**From: CarolFromAccounting@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: MY FUCKING YOGURT**

**Mark Lee you aren’t slick. Don’t pretend you weren’t lusting over me at the Christmas party. Your eyes remained firmly set on my bosom the entire night. I didn’t bring this to HR out of curtesy. I cannot blame people for looking or wanting. But I did NOT contribute to your wank bank just for you to objectify me, not learn my name, and EAT MY FUCKING YOGURT.**

**Don’t fucking lie to me. I have eyes everywhere and several sources telling me they saw you slurp up my vanilla yogurt. IT WAS ACTIVIA DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO IT. My bowel movements are not the same without it.**

**And I WILL go to the CEO and I will tell him everything. Don’t take me for a fucking joke, Mark Lee because I’ll make you regret it.**

**Regards,**

**Carol from Accounting**

Donghyuck would glance at Mark as he was reading the email and the man was unable to focus back on his work. 

The reaction to this email was just as amusing as the first one. But, Donghyuck did feel a little guilty when Mark anxiously ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the ends. Donghyuck was just messing with the older man and didn’t want to cause any genuine distress. 

**To: CarolFromAccounting@gmail.com**   
**From: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: MY FUCKING YOGURT**

**Okay Carol. I am certain I never ‘lusted’ after you. I’m sure you are a beautiful woman, but I have a preference for the other gender, so I can promise you that your bosom did not contribute to my ‘wank bank’ at all. So please don’t bring any of that to corporate, as it is simply untrue.**

**In terms of your yogurt. I’m truly sorry that someone stole it from you and that its messing with your digestive process, but it wasn’t me. I’m not sure who your sources are, but they must be making a mistake.**

**Please let’s just talk about this calmly between us before you go to corporate.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mark Lee**

  
Donghyuck wasted no time in replying. As excited as he was in confirming Marks sexual preference, he was more concerned with trying to ease the anxiety his second email had seemed to cause Mark. He’s not done messing with the man yet, but he certainly wants to calm him down… for now. 

**To: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**   
**From: CarolFromAccounting@gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: MY FUCKING YOGURT**   
**Okay… I am willing to accept that you were not sexually attracted to me (although it’s hard to believe... even for a homosexual. I am how my nephew puts it ‘a snack’) and I am willing to postpone my meeting with corporate indefinitely. However, if I ever catch you eating my yogurt. It won’t be pretty, Mark Lee.**

**I have no interest in talking to you. If I have any more concerns, I will email you. Don’t look for me. If I ever catch you in accounting, I will not hesitate to punch your cute little face in.**

**Ciao,**

**Carol from Accounting**

  
Mark visibly relaxed after reading the email before shaking his head and closing the tab. Donghyuck smiled. Mark was so intriguing and Donghyuck just wants to get to know him better and better.

After that very eventful 20 minutes Donghyuck actually spent the rest of his day rather productively, much to Doyoung’s surprise. 

On the following Monday after yogurt-gate Donghyuck finds himself getting to office early, which is very (VERY) out of character for him. But his dog had woken him up early by barking at Donghyuck's fish tank and he couldn’t fall back asleep afterwards. 

Donghyuck walks through the building and up to the elevator. Someone was already waiting for an up elevator, so he just stood to the side. Once the elevator opened and both went inside Donghyuck noticed that the person was Mark. Donghyuck smiled politely at him.

“Hi. You're Donghyuck, right?” Donghyuck looked up in surprise. He was not only surprised by the fact that Mark knew his name, he was also surprised by the fact he was addressing him at all. 

“Yeah. And you’re… Mark?” Mark nodded enthusiastically.

“You work in HR, right?” Mark questioned.

“Yes. I do” 

“Okay. I actually have a question if you don’t mind” Mark looked slightly uncomfortable sending Donghyuck into concern mode.

“Absolutely. Go ahead”

“So hypothetically… I have been getting threatening emails from a co-worker. I could… or should? Go to HR?” Donghyuck’s eyes widen. Who would send threatening emails to Mark? From what Donghyuck can tell he’s a sweetheart and is nothing but nice to everyone in the office.

“Oh my god. Is someone sending you threatening emails, Mark? That is not okay. You absolutely should take it to HR. You should go to my boss, Doyoung. This sounds pretty serious” Donghyuck puts a hand on his shoulder. Mark smiles nervously.

“Oh… Uh… I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, but if you think I should-“

“-No, Mark. You definitely should. As long as you’re comfortable. It can be completely anonymous. Because, chances are if they’re sending mean emails to one person, they do it to others as well” This seems to comfort Mark and he nods.

“Okay I’ll go later today”

“I’ll tell Doyoung-Hyung to expect you”

“Thank you, Donghyuck” Mark says so genuinely it makes Donghyuck heart skip a beat. 

“Oh… It’s no problem I mean I talk to Doyoung a million times a day anyways, so-“

“No. I mean thank you. For this whole conversation. Just. Thank you” Donghyuck feels heat raise to his cheeks.

“It’s no problem at all, Mark” He replies softly. 

It’s a nice moment, but it's ruined by the elevator doors opening. 

“Uh. I’ll see you around, Donghyuck” Donghyuck nods before they do in different directions. But Donghyuck starts his day feeling lighter and happier than usual.

  
Donghyuck was spinning in Doyoung’s spinney chair when the older man came into the room looking tired. He gave Donghyuck a scolding look, so he got out of the chair and moved to one of the non-spinney chairs on the other side of the desk. Donghyuck likes to eat lunch in Doyoung’s office some days. The view is nice, and the air conditioning is better. Plus, sometimes the break room is just not his vibe. As much as Doyoung and Donghyuck annoy and complain about one another they have an unspoken secret that they both enjoy the other company sometimes. 

“I just had my meeting with Mark Lee” Doyoung says stealing one of Donghyuck’s French fries. Donghyuck pouts in response.  
“Well Mr. Rule-Follower are you allowed to talk about it?” Donghyuck was surprised Doyoung even brought it up in the first place given how curious and persuasive (annoying) Donghyuck can be.

“Typically, no. But, there’s nothing to be done” Donghyuck raised his head to meet Doyoung’s eyes.

“What do you mean? He’s getting threatening emails. One of the main purposes of HR is too make sure shit like this can’t happen” Doyoung looks surprised by Donghyuck’s outburst but remains calm.

“The person sending the emails doesn’t work here. And while they were… odd… they weren’t TOO threatening. So, I just told him there nothing I can do, but if they get worse we can talk again. But it seems like its just a prank. Honestly if you weren’t the one to send him to me, I would’ve assumed you were to one writing the emails to mess with him, especially given your crush” As much as Donghyuck wants to snap at him about not having a crush on Mark he’s too in shock about the fact that the threatening emails Donghyuck convinced Marks to report to HR were the ones he sent.

In Donghyuck’s defence, he really didn’t think Mark would really believe they were coming from someone who actually worked with them. The email wasn’t formatted like one of their company emails. Maybe Mark isn’t all that smart after all. 

Donghyuck left Doyoung’s office without another word and heads to the water cooler to get a drink. 

“Hey” Donghyuck turned around to see Mark. He looked timid and embarrassed much like the day when he walked in on Jungwoo and Donghyuck in the storage room.

“Hey”

“So, everything is figured out with the emails… if you wanted to know” Donghyuck was amused and endeared at the same time. Donghyuck wouldn’t want to admit he fell for a prank that easily either.

“I’m glad” Donghyuck smiles at Mark who just blushes in response. Cute. 

In that moment Donghyuck decides he’s done messing with Mark.

Lmao just kidding.

**To: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**   
**From: CarolFromAccounting@Gmail.com**

**Subject: Bitch**   
**MARK LEE. DID YOU TRY TO FILE A HR COMPLAINT ABOUT ME?**

**YOU BITCH. IM TOO POWERFUL. EVEN HR CAN’T TAKE ME DOWN. I SHOULDVE KNOWN YOU WERENT TO BE TRUSTED. SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN BECAUSE YOU OFFICIALLY PISSED OFF CAROL FROM ACCOUNTING.**

**Apathetically,**

**Carol from Accounting.**

**To: CarolFromAccounting@Gmail.com**   
**From: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**

**Subject: Re: Bitch**

**I know you don’t work here. Who are you?**

**Sent from my iPhone**

**To: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**   
**From: CarolFromAccounting@Gmail.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Bitch**

**Correction: You know this isn’t my work email.**

**I am CAROL FROM ACCOUNTING you dumb bitch**

**And ‘Sent from my iPhone’ really? I know you have an android the whole office talks shit about stupid crappy android.**

**Regards,**

**Carol from Accounting**

**Sent from my iPhone**

**To: CarolFromAccounting@Gmail.com**   
**From: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Bitch**

**I’m not going to lie. The first time I read that email you had me a little scared. But not anymore. You call me dumb, but you just revealed yourself. I hope you had fun with your little game. But I’m going to come over and say hi “Carol from Accounting”**

**Sent from my Android (It’s a reliable phone stfu)**

  
Donghyuck felt his blood go cold as he read the email. He looked over his previous one and nothing should’ve given away his true identity. Donghyuck actually felt nervous as Mark stood up out of his seat and started walking to Donghyuck’s side of the office. Donghyuck pinched his eyes closed and prepared for impact.

“Hey, ‘Carol from Accounting’ what the fuck it your problem?” Just as Donghyuck was about to squeal an ‘I can explain’ he opened his eyes and was instantly relieved. Instead of himself, Mark was stood in front of Johnny Suh whose cubicle happens to be two left of Donghyuck’s, with his hand on his hips looking at Johnny they way a mother would look at the family pet when it ate her shoe.

Johnny looked up at Mark in confusion.

“What are you talking about? Whose ‘Carol’? I’m not in accounting I’m in sales. You know this, Mark” Mark scoffed at Johnny’s words

“You’ve been sending me stupid emails about stupid yogurt. You made me make a fool of myself in front of the HR manager, Dumbass” Donghyuck truly pitied Mark in that moment. He accused Johnny of something he didn’t do so confidentially. 

“Mark… I literally have no idea what you’re talking about” Although Donghyuck respected how calm Johnny was staying despite being accused of something he didn’t do.

“Oh yeah. Prove it. Show me what emails you have logged in right now. On your phone too” As Johnny started to show Mark. Donghyuck quickly typed up an email so Mark would know there is no way its Johnny.

**To: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**   
**From: CarolFromAccounting@gmail.com**

**Subject: Where you at, bitch?**

**Hey Markiepoo,**

**You actually scared me for a second but then you never showed up. I hope you aren’t accusing the wrong person that’d be embarrassing… lol.**

**Ttyl,**

**Carol from Accounting**

  
Donghyuck quickly hit send before looking back to Johnny and Mark.

“Okay well just because you’re not logged in. Doesn’t mean it’s not you” Mark said to Johnny.

“Okay well can I at least see the crime I’m being accused of?” Johnny asked gesturing to Marks Phone.

“You want to see the emails…? Okay” Mark opened his phone and saw something that made him pause.

“He sent you another one while I was showing you my accounts didn’t he?” Johnny looked amused at this point. Mark pouted before walking away grumbling.

“Everything okay, Mark?” Donghyuck asks without thinking as Mark walk past his cubicle.

Mark stops and looks and Donghyuck for a second without saying anything.

“Do you wanna grab a drink after work?” Donghyuck jaw drops and Mark must notice because he quickly continues.

“I’m just having… A weird day… And I could really use a drink… And you know I thought I’d be cool if we’d get to know each other a bit more because-“ Donghyuck cuts off his rambling.

“I’d love to, Mark” Marks smiles in response before going back to his cubicle. Mark replies to the email, but Donghyuck doesn’t feel like sending anymore today. He’d rather talks to Mark as Donghyuck than Carol. 

Donghyuck was sitting on a bench in the lobby waiting for Mark to finish up. They get off at the same time, but Mark had one more thing to quickly do so Donghyuck just said he’d wait in the lobby.

“Hey” Donghyuck looks up from his phone to see Mark rushing over.

“Hey” He smiles

“There’s a place I usually go after work just three blocks away, unless you’d rather go somewhere else” Mark says as the two walks out of the building together.

“No. That’s sounds fine” Donghyuck replies.

After that they walk in silence, but a comfortable one. 

The place Mark brings Donghyuck to is really quaint and not too busy. Donghyuck is really glad about that. They take a seat at the bar and both order a beer.

“So. You want to talk about your weird day?” Donghyuck questions

“I don’t know, man. It’s just… I made a fool out of myself during my meeting with Doyoung-ssi, I’m sure you saw the thing with Johnny, and the emails keep coming and they’re really weird”

“They’re not causing you too much distress, are they?” Donghyuck quickly asks, scared of the answer.

“No… The last couple were sort of... playful?… I guess. So, it’s just annoying” Donghyuck nods trying to hide his relief from the answer.

“Well I’m sorry for encouraging you to go to Doyoung. I should’ve just offered to look into it myself, and then it might’ve been less embarrassing” 

“No. It’s fine. Honestly, I would rather embarrass myself in front of Doyoung than you” He chuckles. Donghyuck blushes. He isn’t normally so bashful, but Mark is different. 

“Oh…” 

“Yeah but it’s fine. I was exacerbated when I asked you to go for drinks but that was more from the encounter with Johnny. I’m fine now that I calmed down”

“That’s good”

“So… What’s going on with the whole email thing?” Hyuck asks

“I don’t know. I think it’s just someone from the office pranking me. And I should probably just stop replying. But I really want to know who it is for some reason” 

“Who from the office would prank you?” Mark turns to look at him staring him in the eye.

“I don’t know… My friends around the office… like Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta are shits, but… it just doesn’t seem like any of them. Like the wording. Even the prank in general” Donghyuck hums in reply.

“What are you going to do when you find out who it is?” 

“Depends on who it is I guess” Mark shrugs

“…But like will you get mad, demand an apology, that sort of thing?” Donghyuck asks in a quiet voice.

“Probably not… Why?” He looks at Donghyuck with a knowing smile that makes the younger incredibly nervous.

“You… don’t seem like the type to… I guess” Donghyuck mumbles. Marks just nods.

“Enough about the emails. Tell me about you, Donghyuck”

“Ah… I’m terribly interesting… where do I start? Well I’m 26. I got my master’s in business administration from SMU. I was born in Seoul but raised in Jeju then came back for school and have been here ever since. I’m a Gemini. That’s important… I can juggle, and I’m really good at overwatch… and… yeah” Mark had watched Donghyuck talk taking deep interest in his words.

“I want SMU too. I got my MBA in Marketing” Donghyuck’s eyes widen comically.

“Really? That’s… wow. How old are you?” Donghyuck questions

“27”

“What’s your star sign?” Mark snorts but when he sees Donghyuck is not laughing stops.

“Leo” 

“Yes… That’s very good…” Mark laughs at this.

“Were compatible? I could’ve guessed” He smirks which causes Donghyuck to roll his eyes.

They continue to talk and learn more about one another for another two hours. Also both having another drink or two causing them to bordering tipsy. It’s around 11 pm when Mark offers to walk Donghyuck home.

“How long have been working here?” Mark asks

“Hmm ever since I graduated so just over a year, I guess” Mark nods in response and says just under a year for him. 

“It’s weird that it took us so long to talk” Mark says

“Honestly, I was sort of nervous to talk to you” Donghyuck is shocked by his own words as soon as he finished the sentence but Mark replies before he gets a chance to elaborate.

“Really? Me too. Like I was nervous to talk to you. But that’s typical of me. You seem so confident though” Donghyuck sighs in relief.

“I don’t know. I can be confident. But anyone would be nervous to approach someone if they care what that person is going to think. And, I wanted you to like me” 

“Well I do. I like you, Donghyuck” 

“I like you too, Mark”

After that they finish the walk in a comfortable silence. They kept brushing their hands against each other, but both were too nervous to take the leap and hold hands.

“This is me” Donghyuck sighs motioning to his building.

“Huh. I don’t live too far away” Mark replies gesturing west of the building.

“Hmmm I guess we’ll have to see more of each other than”

“I’d like that, Donghyuck” They stood together for a moment

“I had a nice time, Mark, we should do this again” 

“Well you know how to contact me” Donghyuck furrowed his brows.

“How? I don’t have your phone number…” Donghyuck asks. Mark just smiled calmly.

“You have my email. Have a nice night. I’ll see you tomorrow, Carol” 

  
When Donghyuck got into his apartment he immediately opened his phone to check him emails.

**To: CarolFromAccounting@Gmail.com**   
**From: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**

**Subject: Re: Where you at, bitch?**

**Okay. I might’ve handled that wrong. I thought you were someone else. It was embarrassing. But, Donghyuck… you literally emailed me right in front of me. How did you expect me not to notice…? I didn’t make the connection until after I got back to my desk and read the email.**

**I thought I’d be mad, but I’m just curious why you did it. And why you told me to go to Doyoung.**

**I’m really not mad though. Maybe just because it's you... Please know this.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mark Lee**

  
**To: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**   
**From: Donghyuck.lee@techfirm.com**

**Subject: …Sorry**

**Okay it’s a long story, but basically.**

**I guess one might say I had a small… crush on you. And one day I just happen to find your email. How this happened I will not disclose. And I kept it for a while and did nothing then I just thought: What the hell, let's mess with this guy.**

**I suppose my flirting tactic could be compared to that of 12-year-old. I just wanted to be annoying and get your attention, I genuinely didn’t want to cause you any sort of distress. So, if I did, I’m very very sorry.**

**In terms of the Doyoung thing… I honestly did not realize you were talking about Carol lol. I though some dude-bro at work was honestly emailing you and threatening you like a school bully and I guess I was just so worried I didn’t make the connection until I talked to Doyoung later that day (Please don’t tell Doyoung he’ll yell at me).**

**I hope we can remain friends. Text me if you need anything (XXX) XXX-XXXX**

**Ciao,**

**Donghyuck from Human Resources**

**Sent from my iPhone**

Donghyuck was running through the streets after he missed his bus. Getting to work a little late wouldn’t be that bad if Doyoung wasn’t such a bitch, but Donghyuck barely slept last night after Mark never got back to him and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with it.

He had about 5 minutes to spare when he finally got in the building. 

“Hey Donghyuck” Donghyuck turned around hastily to see Johnny.

“Oh… Hey…. Johnny” Donghyuck says in between deep breaths.

“You run to work? You seem out of breath” Donghyuck just nods instead of replying.

The two got in the elevator in silence. Riding up together. It was sort of awkward, as they weren’t close, but they were friendly enough. Donghyuck isn’t sure if he, or anyone, knows about he and Marks little email affair. 

Donghyuck rushed out of the elevator when it finally stopped on their floor and rushed towards Doyoung’s office. Doyoung wanted to have a quick team meeting in the morning as they were anticipating it to be busy this week. He sees YangYang and they walk into the office together. Doyoung, Jungwoo, and the others were already in the room.

“Okay. Now that everyone is here, we are going to be hiring a new batch of employees over the next couple months, so we are going to need to redistribute all the payroll, relations, and legal paperwork as I’m going to need some help with the hiring, recruiting, development and training. So, Donghyuck and Sicheng I want your help with the interviews and screenings, Jungwoo and YangYang you two are going to create the training programs and conduct the training. The first few new employees will be here Thursday. Dejun and Chaeyoung you two will conduct evaluations. Everyone else it’s going to be a busy couple month because you are going to need to take a load of new paperwork… Okay, any questions?” No one says anything, so Doyoung dismisses everyone. 

Everyone leaves the room except Doyoung, Sicheng, and Donghyuck. Sicheng and Donghyuck have never had conflict while working together. They have good chemistry as Donghyuck talks a lot and Sicheng is very quiet. This is probably why Doyoung paired them together. Working with Doyoung though… There might be some conflict there, especially when Donghyuck is irritable. 

“Okay so, here Sicheng I’d like you to do screenings on these applicants please, and Donghyuck, here, I’d like you to call these applicants references please. I have meetings all day so, Donghyuck, you are free to use my office for the calls, please don’t touch… anything. Okay try not to need me” Doyoung then left the office. 

Donghyuck looked down to the manila envelope in his hand and sighed. He nodded to Sicheng who went to start his screenings at his cubicle. 

Donghyuck sat at Doyoung’s desk and opened the folder to see the first applicant. He sighed and hit his head on the desk. Doyoung’s stupid desk. It had a bowl of paper clips, a ceramic frog, a picture of his husband (who was so pretty it made Donghyuck mad), and a frame that said Live Laugh Cry that Donghyuck is pretty sure his husband made for him and it had a picture of a dog in it. Today’s going to be a long day.

After several hours of calling strangers and asking about the qualifications and work ethic of other strangers Donghyuck finally felt like he earned a break. He had only made his way through about a third of the pile. 

In his bored state Donghyuck went on Doyoung’s computer played club penguin for like 20 minutes, then he printed off a couple pictures. One of Park Chanyeol from EXO and one of a dog that was vaguely similar to the one in the picture frame then he covered the picture of his husband with Chanyeol and the picture of his dog with the random dog from the internet. Finally, Donghyuck decided that he had wasted enough time and went to the break room to get the lunch he brought that day. The main benefit of the office was that he didn’t need to eat in the uncomfortable, small, and sort of smelly break room. 

He only brought the leftover half of his sub from when he ordered UberEATS last night and a yogurt (for the feels). However as looks in the fridge he can’t seem to find his yogurt. That’s karma.

“Hey Donghyuck. Looking for this?” Donghyuck turns around to see Mark holding an empty activia container smirking. Donghyuck frowns.

“You ate my yogurt” He whines. Donghyuck is so tired and emotional and hungry and all he wanted was to enjoy a leftover sub and his yogurt, but God really has it out for him today. And, everything combined together with the stress he feels overwhelmed and is left with no choice but to cry. So, he does.

“Oh no. Wait I didn’t actually eat it. I was just joking. I hid yours in my lunch bag as a joke because haha get it. Oh my god. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry are you okay” Donghyuck has his hands over his eyes covering his face as he wails.

“Soo you didin eat myyogutt-ut? Its ok-okay?” Donghyuck tries to ask between sobs. Mark places his hand on the small of Donghyuck’s back and rubs soft circles.

“No, I didn’t eat your yogurt. Yes, it’s okay” Donghyuck collapses to the ground in relief.

After about 5 minutes of rubbing his back Donghyuck finally calms down enough to stand up. Mark walks him back to his office and brings his lunch.

“I’m sorry. At first, I thought you called in today, but then I saw the bag with your name on it in the fridge and I knew you were here, and you hadn’t replied to my email or texts, so I thought you were avoiding me. So, I thought this would be a cute harmless way to get a revenge prank, but then you started crying” Mark explains looking really guilty.

“I wasn’t avoiding you. I’ve been making phone calls in here all day” He said gesturing to Doyoung office.

“and you didn’t reply to my email first. I haven’t checked my email yet today” Donghyuck finishes explaining.

“I’m sorry, Donghyuck” Mark says.

“It’s fine you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just really tired and stressed today” 

“How about you let me take you out to a late dinner after work then to make up for it”

“Like a date?”

“Like a date.”

“I’d like that very much, Mark” Donghyuck smiles for what feels like the first time that day.

“Okay I better get back to work. I’ll see you in a couple hours. And check my email when you get the chance” Mark leaves the office and Donghyuck is in a much better mood. He quickly gets back to work to try and make the most out of what’s left of the day. 

About 10 minutes before Donghyuck was officially off the clock he finished his last call of the day and decided his final mission of the day was to check his email. There was anything particularly interesting expect an email from Mark Lee from Marketing.

**To: Donghyuck.Lee@techfirm.com**   
**From: Mark.lee@techfirm.com**

**Subject: Re: …Sorry**

**Donghyuck… I had to read that email 5 times over to believe it was real. I can’t believe you’ve had a crush on ME. I’ll never forget my first day at the office. I was actually shown around and trained by your friend YangYang. I remember he left me for a moment to go talk to you and Jungwoo. He said something that made you laugh, and I just remember thinking you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Yangyang caught me starring at you like 5 times during the rest of the day, and he certainly wasn’t that last person.**

**Anytime I ever mentioned you to anyone to office they only had positive things to say. All I was ever hearing was how friendly, intelligent, and smart you were. Pretty much everyone at the office had some encounter with you that left them with a positive perception. But you never approached me. I. felt like I was the only person in this office that didn’t know you. You were like this thing that I could appreciate and long for as much as I wanted but could never have.**

**There were a million different occasions when I was like ‘I’m going to talk to him today’ but every time I was about to, I couldn’t. Until finally I walked in on that storage closet that day. For a hot second I thought you and Jungwoo were hooking up, but then you invited me to play paper football and it was the cutest sweetest thing ever. And that’s when I knew that I should try. I have to try to get you, because I can’t keep myself from knowing you.**

**And just as everyone said you were insanely kind and friendly. The only side I hadn’t seen was this so called ‘playful/mischievous’ side, but that side of you had a name: Carol from Accounting, and once I got to know Carol, I was all the more smitten with you.**

**I don’t know what I did to deserve for you to have a crush on me, but to say I’m flattered is an understatement. I can’t wait to know you more and more outside of everything I heard.**

**I think you are amazing, so, don’t be sorry for the mildly threatening emails. I wouldn’t trade them in for the world. In fact, I’m thankful for them. I plan to ask in person, but I hope you'll let me take you on a date.**

**Love,**

**Mark from Marketing <3**

**Sent from my Android**


End file.
